The dark of night
by Darkgenius599
Summary: Jane used to be just a normal girl, who loved revenge. That is, she was normal, until she was changed into a vampire. Now everyone wants to recruit her, and they'll stop at nothing to get her, including bribary, black mail, and brute force.


Chapter one

Revenge

I laughed as I flung the water balloon at him. The best part was, he would never know it was me!

" Jane! You bitch!" Well, maybe he would know. It doesn't really matter though. As long as I hit him. I looked over the edge of my windowsill, and saw him standing down there. He had a perfectly sculpted, muscular body, his dark hair was flopping down on his face. And his face. his perfect face was scrunched up in an expression of pure hate. His bright green eyes were glaring up at me. an expression I had seen a lot lately. On a lot of people. And he was dry. Crap, I needed to work on my aim.

"Why?" He yelled up at me " Why would you throw a _water balloon_ at me?"

" Because I hate you." Obviously. And why wouldn't I? He did cheat on me. Did he think that was forgivable? Maybe for another person, but not for me. I chuckled at the thought. To forgive someone? Why would I, when the most fun in the world can be gotten from revenge. Making those who hurt you, hurt. F-U-N.

" What's wrong with you? I've apologized a million times! What more do you want me to do?"

I smiled down at him. Another obvious answer. "Rot. In. Hell." I chucked down another balloon. victorious. His hatred deepened. But I could tell he was upset. This was where the real fun came in.

"You're an ASSHOLE. I'll never forgive you. Never. What you did was unforgivable. Stay away from me! I HATE YOU!" As I finished my rant I saw his face turn from angry, to upset. Bingo! I knew it! He did still like me. This is perfect, this is what I have against him! I immediately started a plan, ten plans, on how to hurt him most. I put my thinking on hold as i saw him start to walk away._ But I'm not done!_

"love you Dylan" I sneered sarcastically he turned back, and he didn't look the least bit angry. He looked

like he was about to cry. I felt a pang of…guilt? But just a pang, thank god. fine, I'd let him off the hook.

For today. But I wasn't done yet. No matter how sad he got, or how guilty I felt, I'd never stop torturing

him. It was just too much fun. It's not like he didn't deserve it though. I'd actually, liked him. As soon as I

let my guard down…a tear escaped my eye. _Shit._ I said I wouldn't cry. Instead I'd make him cry. I wiped

it off, and went to sit on my bed.

I turned on my laptop, and got onto facebook. I hadn't deleted Dylan from my friends yet. I still

needed

info. I browsed through his wall, hoping to find any postings about me. Nope. But… he still hasn't

changed his status back to single. was he hopeful? did he just forget? no. he wasn't single. he was dating

that slut?Any possible guilt I might have felt vanished now. he was going to suffer. and so was she.

whoever she was. I searched through his pictures, and found her. Cindy Shoks, freshman. i

snorted, figures. blond, probably had a nose job, and was as skinny as a stick. it looked like her entire

wardrobe was pink, pink, pink. I got onto her page. **I love Dylan. **I screamed. one day. they've been

together one friggin day! at least she went to my school. it would make it easier to humiliate her, which

would obviously be the best way to ruin her.

I wouldn't enjoy her as much, but it was necessary. one, because she _loves Dylan._ gag. two,

because it might upset Dylan. and three, because I never missed a chance to mess with people.

especially people who helped Dylan cheat on me. now back to my idea for Dylan. it was a little evil

though… yay! I was going to get back with him. then I would cheat on him. with whom It didn't really

matter. maybe a friend. that would hurt him more. not too hard. I just had to get back with him. and

soon, before he forgot about me. my plan for _Cindy,_ was easy, almost boring. I would just dig up some

dirt on her, then plant it on the school website or something. I could just make up something, but I'm

not a slacker. if it's real she can't deny it.

oh this will be fun! I turned off my laptop, and went downstairs. I read the note on the fridge,

even though I already knew what it said.

_Jane,_

_won't be home 'til later tonight _

I scoffed. yeah. **much** later

_find something to eat, _

in the empty fridge and pantry? I gave up on that a long time ago.

_love you lots, mom_

I burst out laughing. LOVE? is that why she was never home? I'm pretty sure this note is from last week.

I have it memorized anyways. but that's the way I like it. when she is home, she's drunk. when she's not

drunk. she's yelling. usually at me. usually very loudly too. I gave up listening a while ago. I grabbed my

jacket, and ran outside.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Georgia's number, and got voice mail. Georgia was the only

person that could make me forget about revenge, and getting even. She was also the only person I

would ever forgive, no matter what she did.

Oh well, i had to go to work anyways. Working at Dairy Queen wasn't that bad. I got employee

discount on the ice cream. And my fellow workers were okay. There was one awful thing about work

though. My boss, Cassandra, was _completely _evil, and she hated my guts. It was a mutual feeling.

I had just hoped to have someone to talk to on the long three mile walk there. I used to at least

be able to ride my bike, but it was stolen last week while I was working. That's the last time I forget to

lock it up. It probably didn't help that Dairy Queen was located in the most ghetto neighborhood in New

York.

I walked into the employee entrance that Cassandra demanded we all used, and walked over to

my ice

cream station. I was a whiz at making Blizzards. I felt hands slip over my eyes

"Guess who" I heard Jake say in a sing song voice.

" ummmmm… who could it be?" I said sarcastically. Jake laughed and took his hands away from my face,

stepping in front of me.

" I heard about your break up."

" 's no big deal. he was a jerk.

"that's good. So… I was wonderin if, maybe, you'd like to go out some time?" my heart swelled up

" sure, what did you have in mind?"

" how about Saturday, at eight? I'll pick you up."

" sounds great!" I said. he turned around and headed back to his station, hamburgers.

I slipped on my apron and hairnet, as I heard booming footsteps coming up behind me.

Cassandra's

footsteps. As slowly as possible, I turned around to face her. " How can I be of a service to you?" I said,

glaring.

" Remember our earlier talk?" she asked, glaring just as angrily. I sighed. Of course I remembered!

Cassandra had a rule for us workers. We were each allowed three strikes a day. Whenever we did

something wrong we got a strike. and like in baseball, three strikes, you're out! or, fired. With

Cassandra, you could get a strike for doing anything between putting one instead of two pickles on a

hamburger, to cussing out a customer. I usually got two strikes a day, and I would get three, but if I

didn't work, I didn't eat, so I somehow held back. But yesterday, Cassandra told me that I was only

allowed 2 strikes, no exceptions. I know that she wants me gone, so I'm mind kind of walking on egg

shells

" Yes, Ma'am. I remember."

"Well, your late. strike one."

I involuntarily gulped. Cassandra instilled that kind of fear in people. Pulling out my cell phone,

I checked the time.

" I'm one minute late."

" …. No cell phones at work. Looks like strike two. And if I remember correctly, which I know I do, then

that means that, you are fired. " I gaped. Fired? but… how?

" All I did was check the time!"

" Bye Jane!" I sighed. At least I still get employee discount for a week. I'm sure I could live off of Dairy

Queen for that long. And I'd find a new job by then. Which would be hard without a recommendation,

which even I didn't dare ask for.

I took off my hairnet and threw it on the ground.

" Fine. I'm glad to be gone. I don't need this crap!"

" Apron too." I took it off, and threw it at her. As I walked to the door, I saw Jake. He gave me a sad,

reassuring smile, then waved goodbye. I turned and walked back out into the dark night.


End file.
